


The Fugitive

by elenilote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles debates whether he did the right thing leaving Derek and the pack behind. Companion piece to 'The Note'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fugitive

Stiles is curled up in the backseat of Danny's car, cutting a fragile figure in the oversized hoodie and frayed jeans, bruises on his face and eyes empty. He'd stopped at home only long enough to fetch the hoodie and to call Danny, they'd made the plans for this weeks ago, just in case. Not that Stiles had actually thought he would have to do this, leave Derek and the others to fight without him. 

But it was for the best, Derek would understand. Well, Stiles _hoped_ he would, that the note he'd left on the windshield of the Camaro would be enough. Sudden worry shot through him, stealing his breath for a moment. What if the wind or the rain had swept the note away? What if Derek never read it and instead is left thinking Stiles has been captured again or worse, that he's ran away? No...surely fate or whatever would not be so cruel, he would have to believe things would be fine. 

_I love you._

The words he's never said. To _anyone_ , hell until a month ago he'd not even kissed anyone, and now they were...well he wasn't exactly sure what him and Derek were, not friends but not lovers - not _that_ way at least - so something in between. 

But he's not so selfish as to think it's only Derek who's in danger here, the others have need of him just as much - maybe more. The pack, Derek's pack - _his_ pack too, now. Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Erica and Boyd, hell even freaking Peter - because they are all connected. Because Stiles is the only weak link in all this, he's the only one Gerard can actually hurt and probably kill too and that is a very scary thing to come to terms with. He needs to make sure they are safe, the only way he can do that is by removing himself from the equation so they can concentrate on the fight ahead. He hopes it's going to make a difference, that the pack can make their move before Gerard realises Stiles is not around, that is what he's hoping Derek will understand. 

They stop at a small roadside motel after dark, exhaustion and worry written all over Danny's features as much as Stiles's - Stiles feels sorry for dragging Danny into all this but he's the only one he can trust outside the pack, the only one who understands - because of Jackson. Lying on his back in the dark, Stiles's thoughts stray to those he left behind, silently praying to whatever god is looking down on him to keep them strong, to keep them together and most of all, alive. 

_I will be back, I promised. I hope you understand why I did this. I hope you love me too._


End file.
